


Let's Get Married 2: Baby makes Four

by Gobblepotstew



Series: Jim Jam and Ozzy [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sorry Not Sorry, Triumph over Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotstew/pseuds/Gobblepotstew
Summary: Jim will have to face the mistakes of his past life with Oswald. Will they have the courage to face it or let it destroy what they fought to gain?WARNING: Mpreg, eventual graphic violence, psychological trauma





	1. Marital Bliss?

_“You can’t be serious? M-may I offer my expertise into why this is an extremely bad idea?”_

_“Dr. Strange, these were our orders. And now, they are yours to enforce.”_

_“B-but this is playing God! Even I have my limits! This operation could kill its subjects! There will be an outcry!”_

_“But, will there be? A bunch of mad subjects lost to all of humanity within these walls? Please… it’s either you follow protocol or die. Your choice.”_

Dr. Hugo Strange felt his heart fall into his stomach. Down within the basement of Indian Hill where blood-curdling screams can be heard from several different areas of the compound. The stench of evil and science creating beings that begged for freedom or death. He stood frozen, scared. He was surrounded by seven large men and one small woman. Several of which donned separate distinct military uniforms but not the small, blonde woman. She was wearing a white lab coat. Her icy blonde hair pulled into a long ponytail. She was thin, wore crystal clear thick-rimmed glasses which did nothing but accentuate the madness in her stare. She smiled without humor as she continued to advance to the doctor.

_“Is it because he’s almost cured? Why does this particular subject matter so much to you?” The woman asked coldly._

_“I-I assure you he does not. But…he’s different. He is not insane.” Hugo sputtered with a jump. He noticed the woman did not blink as her stare continued._

_“And that Hugo is why we need him as the catalyst. Will you do it?” She groused._

_“I don’t have a choice, do I?”_

_“You never did.”_

The woman frowned as she walked over to the pale, unconscious man lying on the long metal table with nothing but a sheet to cover him. She petted his dark hair emotionlessly. She then smiled murderously as she grabbed and tugged his head around on the metal table like a disgruntled child who tired of her dolls.

_“Oh mister Cobblepot, what wonders you will bring into our weary world? You may become Gotham’s biggest freak yet…”_

~

Jim ran down the stairs quickly as he was now late, again, for work. The now captain of the GCPD was the newest inhabitant of the Van Dahl estate. He cursed at himself for messing around with Oswald last night and getting to bed late early in the morning. His husband kept insisting that he go to bed but the man could not keep his hands off of his lover. His soft thighs, even softer belly, his pale skin, the vibrant black hair, and gods above his clear eyes, Jim thought shamelessly. He then tripped on the stairwell and quickly grabbed the railing to catch himself.

“Dammit!” Jim spat as he ran towards the kitchen.

“No cursing in the morning honey!” Oswald Cobblepot chimed in happily as he neatly wrapped a cloth bag in a bow. He was joyfully packing Jim’s lunch. The blonde man rushed beside him to guzzle his cooled coffee and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

This was the domestic life Jim wanted. He would go to work and fight crime, while his mobster husband would host his meetings at home and complete minor house chores. Olga wanted him to leave it to her but in the last three months, Oswald found himself doing quite a bit of the housework. He loved doing it for Jim and it made him happy.

He was wearing his ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron and a tee shirt with his slacks. Oswald was still willing to be a little bit more casual around the house these days. Jim grabbed his ass gracelessly.

“J-James! Go to work!”

“I am! I just have to get a piece of my Oswald to rev me up!” He teased lazily.

“Jim, I swear. You will be the death of me!” Oswald handed him is lunch and motioned him out the door.

“Then I better make it worth it!” Jim yelled out as he got into his car. “I’ll prove it again tonight!”

Gabe and rest of Oswald’s security detail shook their heads laughing. The bird-like man turned red at the detective’s comments.

“GOODBYE JIM!” The mobster closed the door and hobbled pointedly towards his guards. “Don’t you dare laugh at his vulgar humor.”

“But Boss, he loves ya! It’s cute!”

“Shush Gabe! Get back to your posts… all of you!”

Oswald went to go clean the kitchen when the small crowd dispersed. He had some time to think to himself as he sighed softly.

‘Am I still the undisputed King of Gotham? I am much indeed a cozy housewife than a gangster,’ he thought to himself.

These days Oswald has been lying low as of late in terms of his various businesses. He stopped caring about the odd take over here and there; letting people who wronged him go free and wiggled a finger at them to never do it again.

He blamed Jim. All of his ‘good’ and ‘saving Gotham’ business rubbing off on Oswald in the worst ways. The man lost interest in hurting others because at the moment he had everything. Ivy in her own way gave him the gift he never knew he could get. Love was his only need. Now, that item is no longer on the list.

Oswald walked over and bent down to pick up the trash by the island in the kitchen. He reached over to grab it before a wave of dizziness overcame him and he stumbled towards the sink knocking various utensils on the floor. Olga ran into the kitchen to see what the noise was about.

“Osvald!”

“It’s okay Olga, I’m just clumsy today.” Oswald smiled as he started to pale. His skin turning white as the taste of salt covered the inside of his mouth. His vision twisted violently as he held his mouth and bent over on the counter and was overwhelming sick in the kitchen sink. Olga was shocked and ran to his side.

“Oh! You are ill!”

“J-just stay b-back-” He threw up again. He held his stomach tight as a cold sweat caught his brow, letting roiling nausea overcome him. Olga gave him a damp towel as she frowned when she saw Oswald clutching the sink counter with an iron grip. His knuckles and face mimicking a white sheet in color.

“I’m fine, m-must have been something I ate,” He whined as his throat and sinuses burned. He felt embarrassed to have gotten sick in front of a small audience. Oswald had a reputation to uphold. The King of Gotham will not due to look weak to anyone. Frustrated, he allowed her to hold him up as he limped up towards the stairwell to his bedroom. “S-some mint tea please, Olga… and please, do not call Jim.”

~

Harvey was enjoying a cheese Danish while Jim walked into the lightly bustling precinct smiling as he went to the coffee machine for a fresh cup. He set his nicely wrapped lunch on his desk and sat fatuously in his chair. He was happy and content. People were causing a ruckus, various police personnel handling mishaps here and there, but Jim just smiled happily as he started his work.

“Boy must be nice having a _good_ domestic life. You dog,” Harvey said with a yawn as he stretched. Jim only raised an eyebrow in response.

“Hmm…” Jim as he sipped his coffee.

“You happy, yappy dog,” Harvey laughed.

“We’re happy, what’s it to you?”

“I am just saying this is the honeymoon phase brother, the calm before the storm,” Harvey added as he flipped through some files.

“I guess, but it’s been three months and all we argue about is what to eat for dinner mainly,” The blond answered with a shrug. “We got all of that out of our systems before the wedding.”

“Well, lucky you!”

“Jealous much, Harv?”

“Screw you, boy scout.” The older detective jabbed back. Jim laughed softly as he turned to look at the commotion at the entrance. The men jumped out of their seats as a man ran into the precinct screaming towards Jim and Harvey’s desk. He was wearing what looked like an outfit from Arkham. His hair was long and unruly as he looked sickly and thin. However, his torso seemed bloated and stiff. Jim tried to avoid the sickly looking man with haste.

“PLEASE, SIR! HELP ME! They’re going to kill us!” The poor man sobbed at Jim as he grabbed at his suit. Jim grabbed the man’s wrist and forced him to look at him. Harvey stood staring in shock at the man’s disposition.

“Who is? Are you from Arkham?!” Jim ask feverously.

“N-NO SIR! It can’t be Arkham! People are dying. They are experimenting on us! So many are missing! We can’t find the children! Please help us!”

“JIM! LOCK THAT LOON UP!” Harvey called as more people came in the entrance. These people had lab coats and seemed very annoyed with this incident.

“Oh Richard, come now. You have to go back to your cell!” A handsome looking brunette man walked up to the weary man, smiling.

“What is this?! What the hell’s wrong with him?!” Jim demanded at the happily smiling stranger.

“Richard is a patient at Arkham who escaped transport. He is very ill today!” The man seemed off to Jim and he felt awkward being near him. He felt his skin crawl the moment he and the man locked eyes. Something did not seem right at all.

“Please help…please,” The poor man whispered. He seemed defeated as the other larger man in a lab coat grabbed his shoulder.

“I am Dr. Marvin Pratchet, and I am responsible for this man. So I will take him back. No trouble at all!” He beamed smiling. The detective frowned.

“Since he ran to the GCPD, you have to file some paperwork to have him released,” Jim said sternly and Harvey scowled at him and looked at poor Richard who calmed down after hearing that.

Marvin stared at Jim if the detectives would not have known better they could see that his cheery smile begin to fade at that statement.

“Very well,” He said in agreement. Jim led him to the office as Richard sat near Harvey’s desk muttering to himself.

“Don’t worry honey, we will be okay, the police will help us…”

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Harvey grounded out in annoyance. The man froze and remained silent.

“Alright, we will contact you if anything should arise,” Jim said as he saw the good doctor out with his meathead-like assistant.

“Please do not hesitate to contact me. My dear Detective James Gordon-Cobblepot…” The man sneered as he left with the other two men with a frown. His emphasis on the word ‘Cobblepot’ made Jim angry. It sounded like a taunt. A slur even. Harvey grabbed him before he walked after the man.

“Jim, let it go.”

“There is something fishy about that bastard.” The younger detective said suddenly in a sour mood. “We all know nothing good happens in Arkham.”

“Jim, can we not bother with Arkham anymore? Please?” Harvey pleaded which garnered an angry scowl from his friend.

“I will look into this quietly. But whatever you do, don’t tell Oswald.”


	2. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald gets a revelation....

The next morning at the Van Dahl Mansion, Jim was sleeping soundly while holding his smaller husband tight after he returned from work. Harvey practically begged him not to pursue the blooming Arkham re-investigation and the evil that was Indian Hill. But something had been nagging at him; enough to scare him out of a restful sleep. Who was Richard? Why did he look the way he did? He was so frail and skin was white as paper. He was sickly and cold to the touch. He thought of Oswald. He held him ever so tight as they slept. Jim started rubbing his husband’s black hair to ease his troubled mind that his Oswald was whole and safe. He found himself scared of what Arkham took from him.

Jim felt him stir in his embrace and settled back into sleep. Oswald moaned in his sleep as his breathing quickened. He then shot up out of the bed holding his mouth as he ran into the en suite bathroom and was thoroughly sick in the toilet. James fully awoke in a panic.

“Oswald! Are you okay?!” Jim jumped out of bed and ran to see what was wrong with his husband.

He witnessed the mobsters’ small frame heaving whatever into the toilet bowl. Snot drooling from his nose as tears formed in his eyes. His face was pale, eyes red while he thought his head would explode from illness. Jim frowned as he wrapped a large cotton towel around Oswald’s body and rubbed his back soothingly. He grabbed a warm, wet towel to wipe his lover’s face.

“Oz, do we need to go to see a doctor?”

“N-no. I’m okay. I need to stop eating junk so late at night.” Oswald took the damp hand towel he was given by Jim and blew his nose on it. “I have been eating so much when you’re at work. I must be stressed.”

“Well, you are running a little hot,” Jim touched his hand to Oswald’s head then touch his own for good measure. “I just want to go to work knowing you’ll be alright.”

“James, I barely left this house since we got married.” He complained with a sigh. He sat with his legs crossed on the floor as Jim rubbed at his thigh. Both relaxed on the tiled bathroom floor as Oswald collected his thoughts. “You drop in on your lunch, I clean and take care of the mansion,… Jim, I hate to say it. But I have become somewhat mundane.”

“And,… that’s a bad thing?” Jim said softly while holding the mobster’s hand, staring at the floor.

“James, I have become soft! Look at me! I am no longer my vicious, angry self. I have changed! No thanks to you!”

“Honey, honestly you are the same but calmer. You stop letting Gotham’s bullshit bother you. And honestly, that’s pretty gracious of you.”

“Oh please! You love this new me! One cozy house-husband for James Gordon! Coming right up!” Oswald groused angrily as he snuggled closer to Jim for warmth. Jim chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. The smaller man blushed bashfully.

“Okay yeah, I’ll admit it. I love this nesting version of you. Ozzy, you’re calm and vulnerable. You are allowing me to get close to you. I get to learn more about you and I love it. Cuz I love you.”

Oswald smiled and hugged Jim and looked at the toilet and sighed. Jim got up and helped his husband up as well. They walked back to the bed and Oswald snuggled back closer to his lover once more. Jim wanted to call off work so bad to stay in this moment with Oswald. Then he thought about the man from Arkham. He needed to see if something was going on. He did not want to believe something had happened to Oswald while he was in there. That was a mistake he refuse to make again.

~

“Nygma, Edward… step forward please.”

The large Arkham guard was directing a series of room checks on patients and Ed’s name was first on the list. Edward had spent another three months in what he now called the “Half House” meaning the patients were half conscious of their environment. He spent the last few months looking to for a way out of his extremely guarded cell due to a very angry detective who made sure he never made contact with the outside world again. Never the less, he stayed up to date on current events by catching the paper or two by a sleeping guard. Watching and waiting for a chance out. Back to finish what Jim and Oswald started. He could not wait to see the looks on their faces when he finally ended them.

“What seems to be the trouble today, sir?” He said coldly.

“Enough, rat. You have a visitor.” The surly guard showed him into the visitor’s office and a wealthy, smiling blonde welcomed him with a laugh. She showcased a white suited dress, tailored to what would be the envy of monarchal queens. She stood up to greet Edward.

“Hello dear brother,…” Barbara Kean said with a smile.

“Nygma, I for one think you should be grateful that anyone bothers with your useless life. She’s hot.” The gross guardsman walked out the room as Nygma glared at him then stared at the blonde before him.

“Well say hello or something Riddle man,” She scowled innocently at the man before her.

“It’s been three months, where have you been? I haven’t heard from any of you. I know I am sort of forgetful. But you haven’t so much as sent a good luck card.”

“Aww. You feeling abandoned?” She laughed as she sat in the chair in front of him. “Well, tough tits. I was nursing a severely broken ankle thanks to that bastard ex of mine!”

“Ah yes, I forgot that happened. So you managed to not gain a limp I see,” He smiled haughtily as he imagined Barbara Kean with what he called an ‘Oswald-limp’. Barbara laughed in response.

“Of course not! I paid a ridiculous amount of money to make sure I didn’t end up like the sniveling birdman. It was painful but I’m good as new! Living well per always!”

“Butch and Tabitha?”

“Lying low of course, rumor has it Oswald put a two million dollar bounty on their heads. So they’re not in Gotham as far as I know.” She said with a shrug.

“And I am in here,” Ed said with tinge of hurt in his voice.

“Oh honey, that’s why I am here.” Barbara pulled out a nurse’s uniform and handed it to him gingerly with a pair of red heels. “You are as size eleven, right?”

“Twelve, Miss Kean,”

“Well curl those piggies, Nygma.” She chimed. She began smearing her perfect make up with her hands as she got up to stand by the security camera blocking the view in the visitor’s cell.

“The laundry transport is coming in ten minutes, so drag me down the hall and slip into the women’s bathroom. Change and grab that laundry cart in the west wing and walk out.”

“Wow. You thought of this all by yourself?! I am amazed.”

“Can it four-eyes. Lucky I found out when they did deliveries. You can kiss my feet later.”

“Will do, I guess. But why are you doing this for me?”

“Hmm. To put it simply, I’m bored.” She said with a manic smile.

With that, Nygma wasted no time. He grabbed Barbara by her hair and coat and dragged her from the visitor’s office down the filthy corridor walk way. He began yelling angrily at her causing a scene that alerted all the guards to run in his direction.

“YOU BITCH! YOU LEFT ME HERE TO ROT! I WILL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND WITH YOU IN IT!” He bellowed.

“PLEASE EDWARD! THINK OF OUR FAMILY!” Barbara cried as he pulled at her hair, guards fussing to protect her. Nygma reeled back behind a few Arkham patients that were alarmed by the scene being played. They started screaming and fighting the guards to get to Barbara as well.

Nygma fixed his heels and pulled tight the nurses smock and quickly pulled out some lipstick and put in on. He rouged his cheeks as well. Now looking like an extremely gaudy nurse.

He walked out the women’s restroom and walked over to the laundry cart and pushed it towards the door. He was instantly stopped by a guard.

“Ma’am, may I check the cart?” The man was staring at Edward’s long legs when he asked.

“Oh, please do officer!” He said sweetly as he bent over slightly making the guard gulp.

“All good here, come back and see me now, ya hear?”

“Sure!” Ed said irritably as he stalked off with the cart and pulled it into the large truck and slammed the door shut. He tugged at the heels, and opened the smock for air. He started laughing as the truck pulled away from the building as police vehicles were rolling in.

“Finally,… time for some real fun.”

~

Oswald was nervous about going for his annual check-up at Gotham General Hospital but the way he had been feeling lately he thought it a good idea to get these morning illnesses in order. He felt his stomach growl angrily as he sat at in the waiting room. He thought it better to stop eating for a day to not sully any blood tests or something to fix his body. He hoped it was just a minor case of the flu or some rot then he’d tell James later at home and that would be that. But something kept nagging at his conscience. His body just did not seem right. He did not feel like himself.

“Come in Oswald,” His doctor was an older man with peppered gray hair, tall, with tan skin. He had a slight accent of Arabic descent. Golden eyes wide and worried as he ushered Oswald to the chair in front of his desk. His face was stoic and solemn as Oswald sat down feeling more nervous than he did before he came in.

“I appreciate your meeting me on such short notice Dr. Kaazhak. These last three weeks have been an absolute hell for me indeed.”

“I believe you. You mentioned that your appetite increased but you have been getting sick a lot?”

“Yes! It’s the strangest thing! I have been sleeping a lot too, I feel asleep standing up once at a function for the GCPD. Jim forced me to see a doctor then too.” Oswald said as his hands started sweating.

“How long have you and James been sexually active?” His doctor asked sternly. If Oswald did not know any better, he said this in an accusatory tone.

“T-that doesn’t matter!”

“Oswald, I have been your doctor since your mother had you in brown corduroys. And I never even had known you to date.” He asked irritably. “It just didn’t happen.”

“My apologies doctor for not meeting your standards in purity!” Oswald said angrily. His hands curled into fists as his leather gloves stretched soundly.

“What I mean is, James was your first correct?”

“Yes, and he will be my last as we are married now.”

“I think he should be here with you, before I tell you why I am extremely disturbed by your examination.”

“Dr. Kaazhak, just tell me why the hell you’re upset with me and James!” Oswald yelled. He felt like he was being shamed for being with his husband.

“You’re pregnant.”

“W-what?”

“Pregnant.”

“Bullshit.” He spat.

“Oswald,… James needs to be here.”

“N-NO! You’re wrong! How in the FUCK is that possible?” Oswald screamed in complete disbelief and fear.

Slightly enraged, the doctor pulled out pictures from a yellow file folder. He threw the pictures on his desk and pointed to the round forms that seem to have manifested right below his abdomen in the images. He saw his bones, the smaller two masses. Oswald stared at the photos before him as color immediately drained from his face.

“Your body scans detected heartbeats. I only personally gave you an ultrasound so I did not think I was losing it. These are fetuses Oswald! At a development of twelve weeks! T-their growth is completely parasitic. You have no womb but they’re growing.” The doctor was visibly concerned that Oswald could be growing Teratoma tumors. But he could not explain the heartbeats. He could not believe what he saw.

“B-but how?”

“Oswald, you need to tell James. This could be cancerous … or?”

“I am going to, to-” He immediately ran to the closest garbage can to vomit. He started crying into the pail while the doctor immediately grabbed him and held him as he started sobbing.

Oswald was crying for the fact that he no matter how much he tried; he was always going to feel wrong and different. He knew now that if Jim found out, he might not want him anymore. He might divorce him, or get rid of him. Maybe, just maybe, he would lose everything.

“I-I can’t do this! I don’t want to b-be this way! How is this happening?! I don’t want to lose Jim!” Oswald was crying into his hands as he shielded his face, feeling ashamed and disgraced. The doctor held him as he cried, angry that this happened to one of his oldest patients. He thought that Oswald’s mother might be turning angrily in her grave.

“You must tell him. They are his babies—”

“No.”

“Oswald.”

“No one else will know about this, I suggest we never speak of it again. I will get these things cut out of me.”

“We don’t know how they got here. Please let me take more tests and then we can make sure getting rid of them won’t kill you.”

“Oh god,” Oswald said with a sob, he mindlessly grabbed his coat as he walked to the door to leave as he tried to stop the tears.

“Anything you need Oswald. But you need to call me if you are feeling ill again.”

“Yes,” Oswald said as he walked out of the office. He got to the limo waiting for him and got inside.

“Alright then, Boss?” His driver nodded to him.

“The Chancery Hotel. Now.” He said as he raised the glass partition up and started sobbing on the way there.

~

Jim came home early to have dinner with Oswald and to see how his appointment went. He walked into the mansion and greeted two guardsmen standing at the entrance as he went to look for his husband. He brought some Chinese food for dinner and awaited news from the doctor’s office. He hoped it was just a mild illness and that would be the end of it.

“Where’s Oswald?” Jim walked by a certain redhead that had wormed her way into his and Oswald’s life, causing disarray and happy accidents which created their marriage.

“He said he had to go to his supplier in Rochester, so he’s staying at a hotel.” Ivy said smiling fixing some plants in the foyer. Jim brow creased.

“What? Why didn’t he call me to tell me that?”

“Maybe, he couldn’t get a hold of you!” She chimed.

Jim grabbed his phone, and checked for Oswald’s number. No missed calls.

“Did he say which hotel?”

“Nope!”

“Ivy, next time give me details of his whereabouts. Please?” Jim said irritably as he placed his dinner on the dining room table. Ivy pouted.

“Well, I am not your secretary!”

“No, I was hoping you’d actually be helpful to us!” Jim said angrily. Ivy’s eyes shot open wide as she looked hurt. “I’m sorry Ivy. I didn’t mean that. I’m worried about Oswald.”

“Yeah, we all are. My friends have told me something is wrong with him,” The red head motioned her fingertips through the plants.

“Your plants can tell?” Jim knew that was crazy talk but he couldn't argue, the girl has never been wrong before.

“Why of course! After all, they tell me everything!” She beamed as she left the room. Jim pulled out his phone to call Oswald again. It again went straight to voicemail.

Immediately, he called into work to trace Oswald’s phone. He knew it was an invasion of privacy but he was a detective who just happens to want to know where his husband was.

“Chancery Hotel, how may we help you?”

“I need to talk to Oswald Cobblepot. Can you connect me to his room?” Jim demanded sternly.

“May I ask who is calling?”

“His husband, Captain James Gordon-Cobblepot of the GCPD.” The line clicked over instantly as he waited to hear his husband’s voice.

“Hello?” Oswald said quietly into the receiver. To Jim, he sounds absolutely grave.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Jim, just tired.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t coming home? I was worried. I got us dinner and everything.”

“I’m s-sorry Jim. I’m just a little stressed out.” Oswald wiped a tear from his eye as he sniffed in the receiver.

“Aww Ozzy, I just wanted to know about your appointment. Everything okay?” Jim said soothingly making Oswald smile a little.

“Yep, it was just a mild case of the flu. I will be home tomorrow night.” Oswald said sadly as he was holding back a sob. Everything was terrible for him at this moment. He was pregnant. How it happened will have to be a mystery that stays unsolved. He will not tell Jim.

“Umm, okay I guess. I just want you home. I am in our bed eating Chinese food. I’m missing my birdman.” Jim said with pout that Oswald could tell causing him to giggle.

“Please don’t make a mess. We will get mice.”

“Okay…”

“And their babies.” Oswald said sadly.

“Alright, I got you. Going to bed?”

“I am watching a little TV and settling in to sleep. I love you so much James.”

“I love you too. I want you here by 6pm.”

“Yes, Captain. Goodbye.” Oswald hung up and flopped defeated in the bed. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to rewind time to reverse what he heard from his doctor. Just when he felt he and Jim’s life had attained some type of balance, he gets thrown for a loop again. He was tired of feeling like a freak but now he really felt like one now. Pregnant men? That never happens. He thought maybe the local circus would take him in as a new member.

He drank more of his wine uncaring about the lives he may be carrying. He hated these cancerous parasites that would ruin his chance at normalcy. He was going to find a discreet surgeon tomorrow. He will not allow Jim to find out. But he knows his husband wouldn’t stop until he got to the bottom of it.

He stared at the TV with hopes that his brain would melt somewhat as a breaking news bulletin shown up on the screen.

_“This is Diane Masters of Channel 6 Action News reporting a breakout of on Gotham’s most heinous criminals. Arkham patient Edward Nygma has escaped custody. He was last seen in this footage inciting a riot and an attack on a young woman. He escaped at 12:47pm and his whereabouts are unknown He is considered armed and extremely dangerous.”_

Oswald turned off the TV and fell back in the bed. He didn’t give a shit about Nygma escaping. He was more concerned about the monsters he was bringing to life. He believed Jim would leave him. He could not afford to lose Jim’s love. That would honestly kill him.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/PARTIAL GORE, Death
> 
> I am sorry but this is all to be apart of the story, so please don't read if your imagination is as vivid as mine. It is pertinent to the story so please forgive the craziness. I hope you stick around.

_“We need to clear some of this fat around his abdomen, Dr. Pratchet, it’s getting in the way of our work.”_

_“Oh if you must give him a mini lipo then feel free,” The doctor laughed as two guards chuckled in response. “He has such a sloppy sort of form to him don’t he?”_

The voices were muffled as they continued their work. The shine of platinum blonde hair was visible as the woman stalked around the operation table. She was frowning as she walked around staring at the bloody scene before her. Clearly concerned about how messy it all was instead of the man who was being cut open in front of her; with his insides everywhere.

_“Well?”_

_“Well, what?”_

_“Are they in place?”_

_“Honestly, Vanessa! Have some patience! This is an EXTREMELY delicate procedure. If this man is what you believe he is, then whoever it is he,… well, um, chooses will also become one with the weapon._

_“It will happen; my superiors will be pleased if this works.”_

_“It will work. This man already has someone who he thinks will protect him in all things.”_

_“Too bad, he could have saved himself. Poor Penguin,” Vanessa adjusted her clear frames as she tugged up her latex gloves._

She reached her hand into Oswald’s open intestinal tract and moved it about as she looked at the now placed pearl-clear sacs almost near the man’s spinal cord; various red and deep blue veins and nerves pulsing through them and into their new host. The veins started latching into the intestines. Blood was now spilling from where she crudely inserted her hand. Vanessa was smiling happily at the work completed.

_“V-VANESSA! You are making a mess! Shoo now!” Pratchet laughed as he started putting organs back where they belong._

_“What…what are you doing to me?”_

The lab got deathly silent as Oswald Cobblepot awakened, his head slumped, his eyes wide and empty. He seen eight pairs of eyes staring into his own all around the room. He looked down staring at the lower half of his body which was currently open with Dr. Pratchet and Vanessa’s hands in him.

_“W-what is this?” He muttered shakily._

_“Mr. Cobblepot, please! This is all a dream!” Hugo Strange ran to his side and placed the man’s head back onto the metal table and tried to comfort him. It was not working._

_“Dr. Strange, help me… please. They’re killing me.”_

_“N-no! They are not! I assure you!” Dr. Strange frowned at the surgeons operating on the mobster’s body. “For heaven’s sake! More anesthesia!”_

_“We gave him the maximum!” Dr. Pratchet yelled anxiously._

He was surprised Oswald could wake up from being put so far under. He gave him enough sedation to kill a small elephant. Vanessa pulled her hand out from his innards. Her heels clacked coldly on the floor as she walked up to his face and gave a demon-like toothy grin at the man before her.

_“You are going to be the biggest freak in Gotham yet!”_

Oswald stared at her bloodied gloves, at his own blood running down her arms. He could not feel his body as he felt his eyes roll back into his head as he convulsed in shock.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!”

He woke up screaming. His arms flailing as he tried to fight the imaginary enemies away from him. Jim jumped up from the bed grabbed him and tried to calm him down as he held him tight. Jim was holding his husband with all his might.

“JIM HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! THEY’RE KILLING ME!” He screamed as Jim felt tears come to his eyes as the look of pure terror took over Oswald’s face.

“I am here, Oswald. Look at me!” Jim turned his husband’s face towards him and held him there. He stared into Oswald’s eyes and blinked slowly. Oswald calmed a bit and stopped fighting. Jim, too scared to do anything else, kissed him softly on the lips. He was doing his best to reassure his husband that he was safe. He held him close enough to inhale his hair. Soft black strands moving at Jim’s breathing. He rocked Oswald mindlessly. What the hell was he dreaming about?

“Jim, is it really you?” The smaller man said with hope in his voice. His body was shaking so bad his husband grabbed a comforter and wrapped him in it. His eyes seemed empty as they stared wildly into nothing.

“Yes sweetheart, it’s me.” Jim said sadly, almost sobbing. This must be the nightmares Oswald told him about before. The night terrors Gabe and his father Elijah Van Dahl had to endure upon his release at Arkham. Jim had never heard screams like that since his war days. He had never been so scared for someone he loves. Jim had never felt so low in his life.

Guilt had begun its work on his mind. He left Oswald in there. He knew he was being tortured but did nothing. He could not change the past. He had to now protect his husband in the future. Even if it meant his own life. He needed to make this up to Oswald.

~

Harvey and Jim arrived at work early to deal with yet another Arkham mistake. Harvey was snacking on a Danish while the Captain looked as though he seen a ghost. His was skin slightly white and clammy. He could not get back to sleep after hearing Oswald’s screaming. It kept replaying in his head as he watched his husband fall back to sleep. He wanted to take the day off and stay at the mansion with Oswald but the man insisted he should go and work; leaving Oswald alone with his thoughts.

“Look, Jim, I know you’re pissed but here me out,” Harvey groused as he walked into the Captain’s office with a cup of coffee. “Nygma is laying low and we almost have no leads.”

“I don’t care about Nygma,” Jim said quietly as he stared mechanically at his desk. Harvey looked at him in confusion.

“No? The man who tried to kill your husband sometime before?” Harvey said plainly. Jim's eyes darted to stare at Harvey at that exact moment. Harvey gulped at Jim’s serial killer-like stare.

“I will deal with Nygma, but he’s not my concern right now.”

“Jim, did something happen with you and Peng-,” Harvey coughed, “Oswald?”

“He had a nightmare last night and his screams…. I just can’t get them out of my head.” Jim sighed gruffly as he rubbed his hands over his face. He was tired and sad. When Oswald came back home after his appointment, he barely spoke a word. He would tell Jim that he loved him and would not talk much after. He didn’t eat much and he was quiet. Jim wondered if he did something wrong. Then he thought of Arkham. What really happened to Oswald in there?

He was determined more than ever to find out.

“Jim,” Harvey sat in a chair opposite the Captain. “Didn’t you say he was sick?”

“Yeah,”

“So what was he sick with?”

“The flu,”

“Do you believe him?” Harvey said with concern.

“No, I don’t.”

“So are you going to pursue Arkham? Again?”

“Yes, I am,” Jim said coldly as he stared at his and Oswald’s wedding photo on his desk. Both smiling brightly as they held each other.

“Dammit. Alright brother, I’m in. This could be some deep shit.”

“I know. But I have to know exactly what happened to him in there. It might be more than what we know.”

“But he looks okay,…” Harvey mentioned quietly. He was beginning to feel guilty about Oswald’s time at Arkham. He remembered sleeping very well when the GCPD put the mobster away. Barnes locked him away and basically threw away the key. Jim was home with Lee at the time and he was happy. They forgot all about Oswald.

He could tell Jim was feeling guilty and Harvey felt bad about that. They went back to their merry lives as Oswald almost lost his.

Jim sighed as the phone on his desk started ringing.

“GCPD,” Jim answered sternly.

“I-It’s me, Selina! You gotta help us!” Jim frowned at the shakiness of her voice, she sounds like she was about to cry.

“Selina, what’s going on?! Where are you?!”

“Ivy! Wait! Don’t touch them! IVY!” Selina screamed before the line dropped. Jim started to panic. What were those two into this time? He thought he heard water running in the background. Gotham River? He had to think fast. The girls were in danger.

“Gotham River! We need to scan the piers!” Jim grabbed his gun and ran out the door with Harvey behind him.

“All 23 of them?!” Harvey yelled.

“YES! ALL OF THEM!” Jim yelled back as they left the precinct.

~

Oswald was sitting quietly in his bedroom at the mansion catching up on his reading. He was flipping methodically through the pages without reading any of the words as he stared at the book in his hands.

‘I’m pregnant.’

He got up to make some more herbal tea as he walked to the kitchen robotically. His mind was empty of any and all noise.

‘I’m pregnant.’

He frowned as he steeped his tea. He made calls for discreet surgeons but most of them were scared to perform such an extreme operation. They were slowly growing and he wanted nothing more than to cut them out. He looked at his reflection in a glass window by the sink. He could see nothing but complete despair staring back at him. He walked back to his room and shut the door behind him. He climbed back to bed to go back to sleep. He canceled all his meetings and appointments for the week and refused to go to his club.

He wanted nothing more than to be alone.

He felt bad about dismissing Jim to work. The sadness on Jim’s face practically begged Oswald to make him stay. But Oswald wanted no one around to see him depressed. His security detail watched outside the mansion but was not allowed indoors for the week. Olga was surprised that she was told to take a vacation and sadly agreed to take it. She knew something was wrong with Oswald.

He stared at the wall hoping he could dream of something that would make him smile. He wanted his parents so bad. He needed to be told everything will be fine even if everything he adored felt like it was slipping away. He hoped that one day Jim would forgive him for not telling him.

~

“SELINA! IVY!” Jim yelled at the fifteenth pier on Gotham wily river. It was getting dark as thunder started rumbling across the sky. Jim running around in a crazed fashion did nothing to calm Harvey’s fearful attitude.

“Jim, what the hell are we looking for?!” Harvey panted as he tried to catch his breath. The acrid smell of pollution and water was pertinent to the scene. Gulls were calling frantically as they flew around the scene as if they knew something was terribly wrong in the world. There was another smell that was growing on them in their search on the pier; one that they did not want to find out where it was coming from. Jim was looking around feverishly as he jumped a couple of docks.

“JIM! OVER HERE!”

“What?!” Jim swung around to the familiar voice that came from the next pier. He saw Lucius Fox waving at him as he standing next to Ivy and Selina. Ivy looked soaked as she was crying. Selina held her tightly, her eyes visibly wide with fear.

Jim felt his stomach turn. It could be a dead body for heaven’s sake. He had seen so many bodies in his lifetime that it should not bother him at all. However, this did not feel right. It felt completely wrong. He slowly walked over to the docks where he saw the three of them gathered as Ivy’s crying was smaller occasional wails. Selina looked at him with angry judgment.

Jim looked over to the river and saw body parts floating around a drain. These were not ordinary body parts. They were smaller. They were children. Little arms and legs rotting in the dark water that engulfed them. They all were intact. No sign of trauma. They were warped. Some cleft. Lobster-clawed hands. Long-fingered. Wrong.

Jim felt the remaining color leave his face when he saw a half-formed infant floating towards him in the water. Harvey held his face as tears came down his eyes, his hand were shaking as he held his phone to call for back up. He was clearly disturbed by what he saw. Lighting was flashing in the distance as they all stood staring at the bodies that were churning near the drain.

“You are going to solve this right, Gordon?” Selina said shakily with anger, gripping Ivy tighter as she calmed her crying. Jim stared at the floating faces and ligaments that swirled about as his face contorted in a complete rage. The fact that these half-souls never even had a chance because someone decided to play god was enough to make him want to find the culprit and kill them.

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have started back at my writing again for this series. So many messages to continue so it's happening! This is a bit crazier than the last story due to the nature of the events to be. Yes, mpreg but its fictional and not canon. If this bothers you--->STOP READING AT CHAPTER 1! It's going to get a bit nuts. But there are hundreds of adopting stories of the boys so I wanted to write something a bit different. Please enjoy. Comments and reviews welcome. I do this for fun!


End file.
